


How it Started

by bitch_of_a_dove (Just_a_weeb)



Series: His Sammy Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced kinks, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Dean Winchester, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weeb/pseuds/bitch_of_a_dove
Summary: Dean had always loved Sam, sometimes in more ways than he should.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: His Sammy Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551001
Kudos: 89





	How it Started

It all started when Sam was 12, he had woken Dean up in the middle of the night. Thinking a monster was in the motel Dean had sprung into action. Asking Sam what it was, if he was hurt, there was no monster though, and Sam was not in any danger. 

Dean calms down enough to realize that his little brother was fidgeting. He probably had a nightmare and wanted to be comforted. Dean would always be there for his brother, he would always hold the boy close and tell him happy falsities that nothing could harm him. Nothing would if he stayed in Dean's arms. 

But it wasn't a nightmare that spooked Sam into seeking solace in his older brother. It was something much simpler than that. Something Dean didn't have to tell lies about. Sam simply just had a boner. 

"I-I don't know what to do. I've read what other boys do but I don't know, don't know how." Sam looked so small. So scared that he might get yelled at for not knowing how to take care of his own body. He would if dad were here. 

Dean would be lying if he said he hasn't thought about Sam in a less than brotherly way. Dean always felt possessive of his brother, always wanted to keep him away from everyone else. 

Sam was his. 

He raised Sam. 

Sam came to him for everything.

So why not make Sam officially his?

Dean lays back down motioning for Sam to climb in. Spooning, it's always how Dean calms him down. 

"It's ok Sammy, this is normal, I'll show you how to take care of it." 

Sam gasped when he felt Deans hand slip under the hem of his boxers. Calloused fingers touched his dick, his breath becoming erratic.

"It's alright Sammy, it's alright. I promise it will feel good." Dean wrapped his hand around the small appendage and slowly started to stroke it. Sam arched into the touch and let out a whorish moan. 

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth, "Sorry De." 

"No baby it's ok, I want to hear you. Can I please hear the noises you make?" He could feel a shiver go down Sam's back at the pet name. "Oh, do you like me calling you baby Sammy?" Sam nods. 

Dean speeds up his strokes, his other hand sneaks under Sams nightshirt. "De?" 

"Shhh baby it'll feel good I promise." The roaming hand finds one of Sam's nipples, a moan is pulled from the boy as his nipple is gently pulled and played with. The stimulation is too much, Sam arches his back again, his whole body shaking as he orgasms. 

"See baby, that's how you take care of your problem." Dean desperately wanted to kiss and suck hickies onto the milky untainted skin in front of him, but he held himself back. That's a line he can't cross. Up till now he could just be a helpful older brother teaching his younger brother about the body. 

Sam had fallen asleep in Dean's arms that night. 

Dean slowly started to taint Sam. He was breaking. He wanted Sam all to himself. His Sammy. His little boy. His. 

It started small, Sam would ask about different things relating to sex and the body, the curious kid he was, and Dean would answer with a demonstration. 

Why are the women in the magazines their dad likes to read handcuffed? Dean would strap Sam down and give him an orgasm. Showing the boy why the women were willingly handcuffed.

Why do they like getting spanked? Sam would be over Dean's lap getting spanked until he made a mess of Dean's jeans. 

What's a vibrator? Sam was penetrated for the first time. Dean wanted to be the one to sink in, make his brother moan his name loud enough three states over they could hear it. But Dean couldn't, he didn't want his brother to be hurt, so the vibrator he bought to show Sam was thin, maybe only a finger thick. Enough for his first time. 

Dean started to purposefully leave magazines and articles about bdsm around the hotel when dad wasn't there. Specifically ones about master/slave relationships. Dean wants to own Sam. Wants to put him in a cock cage and be the only one to bring him pleasure. Wants to have Sam bounce up and down on his cock while he moans that he is Deans and only Deans. 

It was a surprise though when Dean came home to find Sam fingering himself with one of the magazines in front of him.

Sam didn't realize that Dean was there watching him. So overcome with his pleasure Sam let out a moan of Dean's name as he came. 

Every last fiber of Dean's body told him to fuck Sam into the submissive bitch he wants, but instead, he goes up behind Sam and crouches down next to his ear. "Whatcha thinkin about Sammy baby?" Sam whimpers and his dick twitches in interest. 

The magazine was opened to a page advertising cock cages. It had a fairly young man, probably mid twenties, on his knees with nothing but a collar and a cock cage on. 

"You want to be like him baby? Want to be my little slave? My toy?" Sam's whimpers became needy moans, he had fallen back into Dean's chest, causing Dean to see just what a mess his baby brother was in. Flushed face, red lips, small cock that was just begging to be touched. "Sammy I need you to speak and tell me what you want." Sam just whines and looks up with those big puppy dog eyes that Dean's never been able to say no to. He has to though. Has to get a verbal confirmation. 

Dean sets his hand on Sams naked knee and gently pushes it aside, opening Sams thighs. "I want you to speak Sammy." Dean ended the sentence with a small nip at Sam's neck. 

"Please De! I-I want to be your toy! I want to be like the boys in the magazines! I want you!" The flood gates broke, Sam couldn't stop babbling about all the things he wanted Dean to do to him. The hand holding his knees open trailed up his thigh and cupped his fully erect dick. 

"Alright baby, from this point on this," Deans grip tightens on Sam's dick, "is mine, and only mine. I'm going to fuck you tonight and when I'm done I'm gonna put you in one of those." Dean points at the cage on the model. "Now my toy, lie down on the bed." Sam did as he was told, still hiccuping from his bout of brokenness. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. This is what he wanted, he wanted to be fucked by his brother, he didn't want to cum prematurely! 

A tiny yelp escaped him when he felt his thighs roughly grabbed and something wet at his entrance. Popping open his eyes he is met with green ones staring at him as the person they are attached to licks another stripe along his hole. A moan is ripped from him when Dean's tongue enters him. 

Sam arches his back driving the tongue deeper in him. As Sam writers in pleasure the tongue is replaced with two fingers, scissoring him open. 

Moans fill the small motel room. 

Dean would hate himself if this didn’t feel so right. He alternated between scissoring his baby brother open and licking stripes up his cock. This is everything he’s wanted. Sammy is his, and now he’s admitted it and wants to take that final jump. 

He inserts a third finger into the tight canal. 

“De! Please! Please…” Sam was pleading for more, Dean wanted to give Sam everything, but he had to make the rules he wanted his little slave to follow. 

“Sammy baby.” Dean had stopped touching the boy, “I have a few rules you need to follow to be mine.” He moved up the bed, his legs beneath Sam and Dean towers over the small body. 

“Anything… be a good boy… please...” Mumbles of promises and tears fell from Sam. 

“I know you want to be a good boy baby, and you are! A very good boy for me,” Dean had leaned into Sam whispering the praise in his ear. He pulled back to look at Sam, a hand coming up to make the boy look him in the eyes, “Sammy baby, rule one, when we’re alone I want you to call me master or sir.” Sam nodded his hips grinding on his brother. “Rule two, you will not touch yourself without my permission.” 

Sam whined as Dean had pushed back, rubbing his clothed erection against the boys ass. “And the third rule is that you will do as I say, you are mine and only mine.” Dean punctuated the line by biting into Sam's shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but it will definitely leave a bruise. “That means I am the only one that can touch you. I own you. The cock cage I’m gonna put you in will be our promise. You are mine, and I am yours.” 

During his little speech Dean had undone his jeans and slipped his cock out, pressing the tip against  _ his _ entrance. “Sammy baby do you understand?” 

Sam moaned and pushed his hips down onto Dean. “Ah ah ah. Say it, Sammy.” Dean pulled his hips back. 

“Yesss D-” Sam caught himself, “Yesss master! Please I want to be yours, I only want you!” 

Dean hummed, Sams needy voice was music to his ears. “I love you Sammy,” Dean leaned down as he sunk into the wet heat, he connected his lips to Sams swallowing his babies moans. 

Sams arms wrapped around Deans neck, hands scratching at his back and pulling at his hair. Sam didn’t last long before he came on Deans stomach. 

Tears had escaped Sam’s eyes from the intensity of his orgasm, Dean kissed the tears away and with a few more pumps of his hips He came as well with Sam's name on his lips. 

They laid there for a while just basking in the afterglow. Dean was the first to move, pulling out of Sam and standing up. The younger moaned at the loss. He followed his older brother with his eyes across the room. Dean was rummaging through his tote bag for something. 

It wasn’t until he stood up again that Sam could see what was in his hands. It was a small metal cock cage that glinted in the dim light of the motel. 

"Now Sammy baby, this is to help you remember that you're mine and mine alone. It will also help you not to touch yourself without my permission." Dean had climbed back onto the bed sitting at the foot. He patted the space next to him and Sam crawled over. 

Dean clicked and locked the cage in place. "Stand up baby." Sam stood in front of Dean. The metal was cold but it had a nice weight to it, both physically and mentally. He was now Deans and Dean was his. No more being jealous of the girls hanging off his brothers arm. 

"You look so pretty with your cock all locked up. Like a present I get to unwrap whenever I want." Dean pulled his Sammy into his arms and laid down in bed. 

The two fell into a sound sleep, wrapped around the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell but i wanted to write some self indulgent shit. Every time I wrote Sammy baby all i could think of was Santa baby. I want to make installments out of this with like different kinks and things throughout their lives. Maybe touch on some cannon events. So if you want like a certain thing written drop it in the comments and i might add it to the list.


End file.
